The present invention is related to sending and receiving messages, and more specifically to cost management for messages.
In today's collaborative world there is a cost associated with message threads such as emails. The costs associated with message threads are due to, for example, long running message threads excessively using up valuable time for all the recipients, recipients (or their respective managers) not knowing the true cost of a message or thread, recipients (or their respective managers), not being able to effectively manage these message threads according to defined cost constraints, etc. The cost may be in terms of many factors such as, for example, time, resources used, energy costs, bandwidth costs, processing time, etc.